Sword Art Online: Solitary Hero
by DominoFanFiction
Summary: The long awaited VRMMO has been released to 10,000 "lucky" players, only for them to be trapped inside. Now they must fight to survive, and complete the game.
1. The Game of No Escape

**AN**

 **Alright, so this is jusy an attempt at a Fanfiction set in the Universe of Sword Art Online. I don't exactly know what it will be about, I'll just write/type what feels right to me. Alright, have fun reading this my friends**

I woke up, dazed and confused, into this game. I had awaited many months for this game and as soon as I got it, I needed to play it.

As soon as I returned from school, I picked up the Nerve gear, the new Virtual Reality set that's meant to transport you into the game world itself, and put it on. I laid down on my bed and waited for when the game would get online. As soon as it hit the hour itself, I entered.

"Link Start!" I said, allowing myself to get sent into _Sword Art_ _Online._ I woke up dazed and confused on a grassy plain. I looked around and noticed significant changes from the beta I was lucky enough to be in. I walked around for a while to explore and killed any creature's and enemie NPC's I encountered. I was impressed when I became rank 13 before I, along with the 10,000 other players, were transported to the center of the main village on floor 1. Everyone was confused and before anyone could do anything the sky filled with signs saying "WARNING!"

A giant cloaked being emerged from seemingly nowhere and spoke

"I, am Kayaba Akihiko. Some of you may have noticed the 'Log Out' button missing..."

I opened my menu and scrolled to where the Log Out option should have been, to see that he, the creator of _SAO,_ wasn't lying. It was gone.

"...Well, that isn't a mistake. It is a feature. You all are unable to escape this place, until the final boss is defeated." He continued, floating ominously above all the players

I looked down in shock and listened to the terrifying screams of the players around me. I was just as terrified of this is they were, but I knew i couldn't do anything about it.

"Everyone has been gifted a mirror, use it now" Kayaba said. I equipped the mirror from my inventory and looked at it. A bright light blinded me as i looked into it. When I could see again, I took a look at myself in the mirror. I didn't see Virto, the person I came here as. I instead saw Vastul Iritoyu, who I really was. Every player was now who they were in the real world. And then I passed out.

 **AN**

 **So what do you all think? I ask gratefully for any OCs any wants in this story and will be happy to accept most, if not all. Just give be a message in PM or leave info in the reviews. Thank you all and I shall talk to you next time and answer any questions.**


	2. Adventure Awaits!

**AN**

 **Heya Guys! Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! Sorry for the fact it was quite short, I'll try and make sure that doesn't happen again. Well here's the second chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

I woke up several hours after Kayaba told us about this world. I realised I was now in an inn, a fancy one as well. I sat up in the bed I was on and looked around. I turned right and saw someone staring at me. I jumped back in surprise and fell off of the bed with a loud thud.

"Ouch..." I said, sitting up on the floor.

"Ah! I am so sorry!" The person said as she jumped upand walked over to me, "Here, let me help you up." She smiled sweetly, extending her hand towards me.

I took her hand and got up, "Thanks... How did I get here..?" I asked, a bit dazed.

"In the courtyard, after Kayaba gave everyone their mirrors and everyone turned into their real life self, I saw you pass out. I ran over to you and got you to this inn as fast as I could." She explained, smiling. "Maybe sit down for a bit?" She offered, sitting on the bed I was asleep in a mere 2 minutes ago. I walked over and sat next to her.

"I guess a thanks is in need, so thank you very much" I smiled to her in gratefulness. I noticed she was blushing.

"It was the least I could." She grinned, cutely as I noticed. "Oh! I haven't introduced myself! Sorry. I'm Satra, nice to meet you!" She giggled.

"Of course. I'm Virto, nice to meet you too Satra!" I smiled gently. "What time is it?"

"It's about 10:37 in the evening." Satra answered.

"Ah" I yawned. "I should get some sleep before I think all of this through."

Satra thought for a moment, "You can stay here with me for tonight, if you want?" She offered

"That would be very kind of you, thanks." I accepted, looking around, "But where shall I sleep?" I asked, seeing no other bed in this room.

"We can share a bed if you want?" She whispered meekly whilst blushing heavily.

"W-what?" I replied, whilst also finding myself blushing heavily. I thought for a moment, "Yeah... Yeah I guess we could if you wanted."

"Yes!" Satra replied, overexcitedly. "I mean, yeah sure. I don't mind." She smiled, standing up. "I'll just get changed."

I managed to look at her whole body now. She's about 5 foot 6 inches. She had short lilac hair and had light blue eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful.

I blushed, realising what I was just thinking. When she disapeared into another room, the bathroom most likely, I swapped from my clothes to something mroe comfortable to sleep in. She returned and laid down on the other side of the bed. I laid down myself and put the covers over us. I looked at her and smiled, she returning it. We then went to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up and felt something wrapped around me. I looked to my right and saw Satra hugging me tightly in her sleep. She looked very peaceful, I noticed. I decided to lay there until she woke up as I wouldn't want to disturb her.

About half an hour later, she woke up. She looked up and jumped back a bit.

"A-ah! I am so sorry!" She apologised frantically, "I didn't know!"

I laughed, "It's fine, I didn't mind. Really comforting if I am honest." I smiled, sitting up next to her. "Well, good morning anyway Satra." I smiled.

"Good morning Virto." She replied, blushing heavily.

"Let's get sorted and have breakfast, then we can think of a way to beat this game, okay?" I suggested

"Yeah, sure." Satra replied, smiling happily.

After a few moments, we were sat at the table in the inn's room we were staying in.

"So, from what I gathered from yesterday's announcement, we have to complete all 100 floors? Thats going to take ages, since were only on floor 1 now." I thought.

"Yeah, but we need to train and get stronger if we want to get even close to then." She added, "And everyone needs to work together..."

"Yeah... Well we should start trying to get higher levels. Shall we party up then?" I offered.

"Hmm... Of course!" She smiled as I sent her an invite and she accepted it.

"Well then Satra," I grinned, "Adventure awaits us!"

 **AN**

 **Bam, second chapter in two days. What do you all think? Do you like Virto? Whwt about Satra? If anyone has any idea or wants their OC in, just message me in PM or leave it in the reviews. Thank you all and see ya all later!**


	3. Hostages and Preperations

**AN**

 **Heya again. Wow, 3rd chapter already. That's great then :D Well i should let you read this then, see you all later!**

2 months.

It had been two months since this death game started. Many people have died because of it. We have yet to defeat the first floor boss.

So far I have made some amazing friends. On my first day here, I met Satra and we've been friends since then. About a week in she introduced me to a blacksmith named Listra, who is pretty cool. She is shorter than Satra but makes up for it in her weapon making skill as well as her fighting spirit. Also turns out that she helped Satra get me into the inn after I passed out on the first day here. I managed to make friends with her, although we annoy each other and Satra all of the time.

Next was Leighton. Adventurous dude. A few years older then me but not many so it doesn't matter too much. He was introverted and shy when we first met him but after helping him out for a bit we became friends.

Me and Satra trained hard every day for those two months and were two of the top players out of those alive still. We looked up to Kirito and Asuna, _the_ two best players in Sword Art Online. They had such influence that it affected us. We were also fortunate enough to be part of the lead group as well and we helped every time we could.

We had bought a small place in a village on floor 1 to share for now. It isn't too bad, got the basics. Two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, bathroom. We loved it and it was where we stayed for many weeks. Some nights, I would hear Satra crying in her room so I would go over to her door, knock and go in. I hugged her and reassured her that everything would be okay and we wouldn't die. We would both usually end up falling asleep on her bed. And now that I think about it, I've probably gone to sleep in the same bed as her more than my own. I dont think either of us minded at all.

We woke up when we heard a knock on the door. We got up and opened it to see Listra and Leighton.

"Why are you two here? And this early?" I asked, yawning whilst holding the door open.

"There's something you two need to see," Listra said, quickly and breathlessly. "Come with us quick."

We swapped to our normal clothes and followed them to the main village. When we got there, we saw something happening in the center. A high level player had got a slightly lower level to barely any HP and was stopping them from leaving the fight. They were being held hostage.

"That's a... Red player..." Satra said, taken aback.

"We need to save the lower level player!" I said to the other 3. "You three distract the Red player, I'll go around the back and stop him from there." I ran off around to behind the Red player, making sure to stay hidden from everyone else whilst Satra, Listra and Leighton distracted them.

I ran to behind the player and held my sword to their neck, both of us knowing any movement will result in their death.

"Release him" Was all I said, but it worked. The Red player did so and the other ended duel on a forfeit.

Me and Leighton took the red player and held them down.

"What did you want so badly that you held another person hostage?" I asked, trying to get an answer.

"I needed an escape, so I used this to get attention" They answered

Sighing, we dropped them and let them go as we couldn't do anything else.

"Idiots... All the red players are, if I'm honest." Leighton said, shaking his head.

"Well, not really anything we can do about it, can we?" I said.

"Ahem, if you would come with us again, we shall explain something else we needed to talk about..." Listra said, walking away. We followed her to a small restaurant where we all sat at a table.

"One of the expedition teams has found the dungeon entrance." She said, after we all orderdd something.

"What?!" Both me and Satra almost yelled.

"We expected you two wouldn't have heard it since you were probably too busy flirting." Leighton joked.

"W-what?" I stuttered as me and Satra blushed heavily.

"Anyway. Yes, an expedition team has found the dungeon entrance for this floor. The sooner the lead group, including you two, get together and prepared then the sooner we can get through this game and back to the real world." Listra continued.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to prepare and get ready for the boss" I said, smiling. _"We may actually have a chance now!"_ I thought to myself.

"Right!" Satra agreed happily.

"Well, the lead group are meeting up tomorrow for plans. You two need to go." Leighton said.

"Of course!" We replied.

And with that, we all finished our meals and went home. For the rest of the day, me and Satra went over what we knew and how we would defeat the boss. Before we knew it, it was late at night.

"Hey, Virto?" Satra asked

"Hmm? Yes Satra?" I replied

"Could we... Sleep together in bed tonight..?" She asked meekly and quietly.

I blushed and fumbled with my words, "Oh! E-erm... Yeah, sure. If you want." I answered.

Her face lit up with my answer and a smile which I returned. We yawned and set off to bed. Afterall, we have a long day ahead.

 **AN**

 **Bam 3rd chapter in 3 days. I'm proud of that personally. If this chapter felt a bit bland, especially towards the end, well that is because I am very tired. Well I'll be going then, see you all later!**


	4. Boss News

**AN**

 **Alright, chapter 4. I also didn't expect this Fanfic to go from 5 views one day to 60 something then next, but that makes me happy. I started this the day after chapter 3 but idk when I'll finish it. Alright, I shall not hold you back any longer.**

I once again woke up in a hug between Satra and I. It felt so warm and comfortable, and I could tell she thought that as well. Yawning, I sat up, causing Satra to lose grip of me and wake up slowly. I smiled down at her, "Good morning sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" I asked.

Blushing, she answered, "Yeah, that was probably the best night's sleep I've had since we got here. Thank you Virto."

"Me? I didn't do anything. That's just you getting stronger." I replied, trying to get her in a positive mood. "We should get ready for the boss preperations today, shouldn't we?" I suggested.

"Aww, 5 more minutes..!" She groaned in response.

"Heh, I wish that as well but we need to do it." I laughed. "Come on, if I have to drag you out of bed then I will."

"No! You will never get me!" She giggled and hid under the covers.

I sighed, smiling, and picked uo the bundle of covers and her bridal style, which caused the covers to fall off. "You knew that wouldn't work" I smiled.

"Yeah... I know, I just wanted you to hold me more..." Satra said quietly, resting her head on my shoulder.

My face blushed furiously, "What? You could have just asked..." I shook my head, "Anyway! Let's get ready for the fight then." I said

Once all our armour and weapons were sorted, me and Satra headed towards the town of beginings and to the main coutyard area where the lead group were meeting. We arrived there and found Lastra and Leighton. We went over to them before the talk started

"Alright everyone!" The leader started, "I am Diavel, and I'll be the leader for this boss raid. Information we have on the boss is this: It's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He will be surrounded by his minions, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries and axe and a buckler, but when his last Health Bar reaches red, he switches to a Talwar. We will need to group up in parties of six. That's it for this, we shall all meet at half nine tomorrow morning."

I looked at Satra, Lastra and Leighton. We were only a group of four, so that meant we needed two more people. I looked around and saw two people sitting near by on their own.

"Let's go see if they want to join our party, if only for this fight." I suggested and started walking over to them as my friends followed. "Hey there!"

The closest one jumped and looked towards us. "Oh, er, hey there." He replied.

"Would you two like to form a party with us, even if it is just this raid?" I suggested.

The one I spoke to talked quietly to the one next to him and turned back to me, "Sure, that will be fine."

I smiled and sent them an invite to my party, which they both accepted. "Ki.. Kirito? And... Asuna?" I asked, making sure I could pronounce their names correctly. They both nodded in return. "Alright, good. I'm Virto, this is Satra..."

"Heya!" She smiled

"Listra..."

"Nice to meet you." Listra nodded.

"And Leighton." I finished.

"Hey there." He said.

"So, nice to meet you two, we will be grateful to have you helping us." I welcomed them. They smiled and nodded in return. "Well we're off to get equipment and etc. You two want to come?" I asked

"Nah, we'll be fine. Don't worry. Well we will see you tomorrow then, see ya!" Kirito said before walking off with Asuna and waving at us.

"They seem nice." Satra said happily, getting a nod from the rest of us in return.

"Well we should get all equipment and that ready, shouldn't we?" Leighton said

"Yeah, probably. Alright, let's go then!" I proclaimed. We walked out of the courtyard area.

We arrived at a small armour shop and bought the armour we would all need. Next we headed to Listra's blacksmith where she gave us our own weapons. Me, a navy blue one-handed long sword. Leighton recieved a heavy two handed long sword. Satra and Listra both got short swords customized to their preference.

"Alright, everyone has they're weapons and armour, correct?" I asked whilst feeling the sword so I will be able to use it effectively.

"Yep"

"Uh huh"

"Mm hmm" They all answered.

"Good, well we're all ready for tomorrow, so what now?" I asked

"Food." They all replied in synchronisation which causrd an abrupt laugh from us all.

"Okay, let's eat somewhere nice since we are getting closer to victory!" I said, before we all went somewhere to eat.

A few hours later, we all finished eating and split the price. After that we all went home. Once me and Satra arrived home, she fainted. Luckily I caught her just before she hit the ground and took her to bed. I laid her in bed and sat on a chair in her room to make sure she is fine during the night. I fell asleep quickly after that.

 **AN** **Sorry that this came out in Saturday, rather than Wednesday when it should have. A few things happened which delayed the chapter's writing progress. Also, in chapter two or three I said about how Virto and Satra looked at Kirito and Asuna as idols or something. Well ignore that as I remembered they didn't become famous until after the floor 1 boss fight. Also I am changing a few things in the actual story but it will mostly still be along the lines of the actual story. Alright , talk to you all next time!**


	5. Deaths and Worries

**AN**

 **Alright, sorry about the previous chapter's wait. I'll try and get this one out quicker but considering I just started at several days after chapter 4 was released, it may take longer or shorter. Idk tbh. Anyway, enjoy!**

We woke up early hours in the morning. I woke up a few minutes before her so I started getting everything ready. I laid out our weapons and armour in our own respective piles and started getting breakfast ready.

Satra woke up and yawned. She walked out her room and towards the main living area.

"Morning... Why is there a chair in my room..?" She asked tiredly

"Ah yes, well after you passed out..." I started.

"I passed out!?"

"Yes, well after that I took you to bed. I put a chair in your room and I slept there to make sure you were okay."

"Ah okay, thanks Virto!" She smiled and walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "What's for breakfast then?"

"This worlds equivalent of bacon, I guess" I answered whilst blushing lightly. "Well, I'm trying to make it but I am not a great cook, I admit."

"Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine." She smiled

"Now, get dressed. It's a bit weird if you're standing in the kitchen in your underwear..." I smiled.

Satra looked down and blushed furiously before running back go her room to get changed.

I laughed and finished making us breakfast and setting it out on the table. I went to my room and made sure I was mostly ready for the boss fight later.

Both me and Satra left iur rooms at the same time and walked over to the table. We sat down and ate our food in peace.

Well, for about 37 seconds there was peace.

Listra and Leighton burst in through our door and were both yelling at us.

"Leighton? Listra? What are you two doing here?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Two... Of the... Group leader's..." Listra started, out of breath.

"Were... Killed last night..." Both mine and Satra's expressions dropped when Leighton said this.

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed, dropping my knife and fork. "How... Who would do that? Who would want to put off the boss fight expedition that is meant to bring us closer back to life..?"

"Well, that's the thing. The two leader's were going over the plan with their groups before thet both left. The next time either was seen, they were dead. No one knows how, either. They were both just seen laying against a wall just before the death animation activated." Listra stated.

"Jeez..." I said, looking down.

"But the thing is, the raid is still going to continue. Its been postponed for two days whilst the two groups with lost leaders figure out who is going to take over command," Listra added, sitting down on a spare chair. "Then its back go plan."

Satra had been silent the entire time. She just stared down at the table in silence. I turned to her and smiled warmly, "Hey Satra... Is something wrong?"

She breathed out heavily, "I'm... Scared Virto..." She said in short breaths, trying to hide the shakiness of her voice, "I'm scared that whoever killed the two leaders will try and kill you over the next two days..." She shakes and whimpers in fear. I get up and walk over to Satra and hug her tightly

"Don't worry, I won't die. I have to protect you, and I have you to protect me." I tried to reassure her, but I was scared as well. Who would want to kill the leaders and post pone the boss fight? Why would they want to do that? Do they want us to stay in the game longer? Why?

 **A/N**

 **Alright, this is quite late so I apologise greatly. I didn't have much time to continue this until now but I thank you all for waiting. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
